la hermana de alexa y logan ¿enamorados?
by kogan 3
Summary: En esta historia es como un poco para loes team carlexa y.. un amor nuevo jaja la hermanita de alexa y logan ¿enamorados? asique veanlo jaja y dejen rewiers
1. La llegada de Makenzie

la hermana de alexa y logan ¿enamorados?

Era un dia comun en el departamendo de los chicos de Big time Rush. Carlos avia estado saliendo con Alexa vega hace dos meses y se querian mucho Logan y Camille avian terminado hace un mes y no abian vuelto mas asique Logan , Kendall y James eran los unicos solteros pero... ¿llegara a aver una nueva pareja?

En el departamento

-Oigan alparecer ustedes dos se quieren mucho-Digo Kendall mirando a la feliz pareja .Carlos y alexa.

-Si Kendall Yo amo a alexa-Respondio Carlos

-Y yo te amo ati carlitos-Le respondio alexa a carlos

-Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja-Digeron james y logan al uniso

-Jaja grasias-Respondio Carlos

-Emm carlitos te puedo decir algo-Pregunto Alexa

-Claro cariño preguntame cualquier cosa-Digo Carlos medio nervioso

-Pues lo que pasa esque mi hermana Makenzie vendra a los angeles y te iba a preguntar si ¿me acompañan los cuatro al aeropuerto para ir a buscarla?-  
Pregunto Alexa medio nerviosa

-Claro amor-Respondio Carlos para luego besarla-¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?-Volvio a decir

-Oka-Respondieron los tres al uniso

-Pues que esperamos vallamos ya-Digo alexa para que los otros les respondieran con un "Si"

En el aeropuerto

Los cuatro chicos de Btr y alexa vega estaban esperando a Makenzie la hermana menor de alexa

-Hay viene mi hermana Makenzie-Digo Alexa

Cuando la hermana de alexa vega y logan se vieron y se ¿enamoraron?

-Holaa hermanita-Grito alexa mirando a su hermanita Makenzie

-Hermanaa holaa-Tambien grito Makenzie mirando a su hermana mayor

-Hermana ellos son mis amigos y mi novio-Digo alexa mirando a su hermanita

-Wow pero... ¿cual de los cuatro es tu novio?-Digo y pregunto Makenzie

-El *Señalando a carlos* es mi novio y ellos *Señalando a logan james y kendall* son los amigos-Respondio alexa

-Jaja genial pues hola soy Makenzie la hermanita de alexa-Saludo la hermanita de alexa

-Hola-Digeron los cuatro chicos de Btr

-Pues yo me llamo James walson-Digo uno de los chicos

-Yo me llamo kendall schmidt-Digo el otro chico

-Yo me llamo Logan henderson-Digo el otro chico y hay Carlos y alexa notaron que en sus miradas se veia ¿amor?

-Okey...bueno yo me llamo Carlos Pena la novia de tu hermana alexa-Digo el cuarto chico de Big time rush

Jaja genial... *se hacerco a logan* Emm me podrias mostrar como es la pisina de palw words?-pregunto Makenzie la hermanita de alexa vega

-Emm claro Makenzie cuando volvamos a palw words te acompaño-Respondio Logan mirandola a Makenzie

-Jeje si cuando volvamos a y ¿tienes novia?-digo y Pregunto Makenzie

-Tenia pero ya termine con ella ¿vos?-Le respondio y le volvio a preguntar Logan

-No yo no tengo novio-Respondio Makenzie

-Emm ok que tal si vamos a palw word?-Interrrumpio Carlos preguntando eso

-ok-Respondieron los cinco

En el departamento

-Pues vos y alexa se quedaran-Les informo James mirandolas

-Oki-Respondieron las dos chicas

-Pues Logan que tal si vamos y me muestras palw word?-Pregunto Makenzie hacercandose a logan

-Claro Makenzie vallamos ya-Le respondio Logan y despues de eso los dos se fueron del departament degando a kendall , james , carlos y alexa solos

-Ey carlitos no creiste que entre ellos dos abia una conexsion amorosa?-Le pregunto alexa a su novio Carlos

-Si es cierto parecian estar enamorados-Le respondio Carlos

-Ojala porque ellos dos tienen mucho en comun y se ree nota-Les digo Kendall

-Es verdad tal ves agan una mejor relacion que vos y Jo-Le respondio James

-Mira eso tal ves me pudo aver ofendido pero estoy contigo en eso ellos podrias terminar siendo la pareja con mas tienpo en hollwidood-Respondio Kendall

-Ok que tal si jugamos videojuegos?-Propuso Carlos

-Carlos crees que alexa sepa hacerlo?-Pregunto James

-James estas diciendo que no se hacerlo?-Le digo alexa fingiendo estar ofendida

-No no es eso esque eres una chica y no creo que te interece eso-Respondio James

-Pues yo y mi hermana siempre jugamos a los videojuegos y te apuesto cualquier cosa a que te ganare-Volvio a decir alexa con una sonrisa

-Aver si puedes-Le respondio James y en eso los cuatro se pusieron a jugar videojuegos

EXTRAS:

Carlos: Wow una historia con carlexa y un romanse nuevo me encanta

Alexa: No pense que abria gente team Carlexa pero creo que me e exivocado

Yo: es cierto Alexa te exivocaste si hay gente a que le gusta carlexa :D

Logan: Y que cres que aga con Makenzie

Yo: Vueno ay probabilidades de que se buelban novios

Makenzie: Ojala porque Loguie es muy tierno

Logan: Al igual que tu

Carlexa: Awwwww

Yo , Makenzie y Logan: QUE MAS DA AHORA DEJEN SUS REWIERS

Carlexa , James y Kendall: Y HASTA LA PROXSIMA 


	2. ¿Empiesan a enamorarse?

la hermana de alexa y logan ¿enamorados?

-  
Buaa tarde años en actualizar esta nove... perdon *Digo medio triste*. Pues llendo a lo siguiente, Logan fue a enseñarle el palw word a Makenzie Jeeje deque ablaran ellos dos? pues ahora lo sabran Vallamos a leer el cap de la nove UN ABRASO PSICOLOGICO (Frase tipica de German Garmendia)

-  
EN EL LOBI DEL PALW WORD

-Y pues... este es este es el lobi, El *señalando a bitters* es el que se encarga del edificio-Le digo Logan a Makenzie

-Genial... parese que ustedes cuatro siempre se andan divirtiendo mucho en este edificio-Le digo Makenzie sonriendo-Bue me an contado que tenes una banda llamada "Big time rush" me desis como te va con la banda?-Le pregunto mirando a Logan con ¿Amor?

-Claro... la banda obio esta integrada por nosotros, El producton de llama Gustabo, el jefe del productor se llama griffin, Gustabo tiene una asistente llamada kelly. Ella es la que hace que Gustabo no nos mate...-Le explico Logan. Pero todo el tiempo mirandola con cariño a Makenzie

-Wuau deve ser divertida la vida de una super-estrella-Le digo Makenzie tomando la mano de Logan Con Cariño

-Si es divertido..-Digo Logan sonriendole a makenzie (Obio ella tambien le mando una sonrisa)-Pues queres que vallamos al parque y hay ablamos mas comodos?-Le pregunto

-Oki vallamos-Le respondio Makenzie y hay los dos fueron al parque

-(despues volveremos con ellos)-(vallamos al departamento donde aviamos dejado a los otros jugando un videojuego)-

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BIG TIME RUSH

-Ok... Lo admito alexa no eres mala jugando a esto-Le digo James mirandola

-Claro que no soy mala jugano videojuegos pero igual te ganare-Le respondio Alexa

-Jejeje vamos aver si puedes lograrlo-Le repsondio James para luego ver que alexa lo mato-Eso es tener suerte-Digo James tratando de defenderse

-Y, esa es una buena forma de desconcentrar a tus enemigos... ¿Carlos me acabas de matar?-Digo alexa al notar que avia perdido

-Jeje Perdon... use tu tecnica te mate cuando estabas desconcentrada-Pero luego olleros que decia la tele algo "Y el ganador es Kendal", Kendall me mataste¡-le digo ahora a Kendall

-Jaja pues estabas desconsentrado o no?-Le digo Kendal a Carlos

-Bue no importa ahora veni alexa te mostraremos donde tu y makenzie dormiran.. y tambien te alludaremos a desempacar-Le digo Carlos A alexa

-Oki vallamos-Respondio Alexa y asi todos fueron a alludarla a desempacar

-(Vallamos con makenzie y Logan en el parque)-

EN EL PARQUE DE PALW WORD

-Y este es el parque...-Le digo Logan a makenzie

-Jejeje que lindo-Le respondio la chica-Te puedo preguntar algo?-Le pregunto media nerviosa

-Claro preguntame cualquier cosa-Le respondio Logan a makenzie

-Es tonta la pregunta pero tengo guardada en mi bolso una peli de terror y no la quiero ver sola, me da miedito... queres que vallamos al departamento y la vemos?-Le pregunto Makenzie

-Claro Makenzie vallamos-Le respondio Logan

-(En el departamento donde Makenzie y Logan veran la peli)-

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BIG TIME RUSH

-Tal vez, Los demas se fueron a algun lado... deveriamos ir viendo la peli mientras tanto que opinas?-Le pregunto Logan medio nervioso

-Oki Loguie miremosla mientras esperamos que vengan-Le respondio Makenzie

.Se pusieron a ver la peli, En algunas esenas de terror makenzie abrasaba a logan y despues se sonrojaba y lo mismo le pasaba a logan, Luego en un momento logan vio que makenzie se estaba quedando dormida y penso.

(Pensamiento de Logan)  
*Makenzie se ve re linda hoy... ESPEREN ¿YO DIGE ESO? no me puedo estar enamorando de la hermana de la novia de mi mejor amigo? eso seria raro no ... CLARO QUE SERIA RARO¡ o tal vez no.. bue ahora deveria dormir me esta dando sueño*  
Y luego cayo en un sueño profundo

.Y makenzie despues al notar que Logan se avia dormirdo penso.

(Pensamiento de Makenzie)  
*Aww Loguie se ve ree tierno cuando dueme... ESPEREN POR QUE DIGE ESO? esto no puede pasar seria raro enamorarme del amigo del novio de mi hermana? seria raro no... CLARO QUE SERIA RARO, pero mejor lo pienso despues ahora me esta comiendo el sueño Y luego tambien cayo en un profundo sueño

EN LA HAVITACION DONDE SE QUEDARIAN ALEXA Y MAKENZIE

-Ya que terminamos de desempacar y ordenar todo les are una pregunta-Les digo Alexa mirandolos-¿Cresn que Makenzie y Logan allan llegado?-Le pregunto alex a los amigos de logan y por supuesto a su novio

-Tal vez amor-Le respondio Carlos-Mejor vallamos abajo para fijarnos-volvio a decir

-Oka-digeron los demas y despues se fueron abajo

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BIG TIME RUSH (Pero cuando vajaron jamas esperaron encontrarse con esa esena que verian sus ojos... Logan y makenzie estaban dormidos juntos en el sillon bien abrasaditos)

-Wow no lo puedo creer, Quien pensaria que ellos dos dormirian abrasaditos viendo una pelicula de terror-Les susurro Kendall impresionado

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, Ellos dos se aman deveras-Le susurro ahora James

-Es obio que se aman desde el primer momento en que se vieron. aparte son ree tiernos juntos-Ahora la que susurro fue Alexa

-Pues no importa ahora dejemos a estos dos enamoraditos juntos y vallamos a dormir que son mas de las 12:00 de la noche-Susurro Carlos

-Oka-Digeron los demas (en forma de susurro)

-Pero esperen... aremos lo siguiente esta noche Yo y Kendall dormiremos en la havitacion Mia y de Carlos, y tu Carlos dormiras con Alexa porque si no ella se quedara solita-Propuso James mirandolos

-Okas... pero vallamos ya me muero de sueño-respondio Kendall

EN LA HAVITACION QUE COMPARTIRIAN KENDALL Y JAMES POR 1 NOCHE

-Bueno Kendall descansa-Le digo James-Y recuerda que si ois gemidos tal ves sean Carlos y Alexa jajaja-Le digo James a kendall

-Jaja vos tambien descansa james... y si no son carlos y alexa, tal ves sean logan y makenzie-Le respondio Kendall

.Luego los dos calleron en un sueño profundo.

EN LA HAVITACION QUE COMPARTIRIAN CARLOS Y ALEXA POR 1 NOCHE

*Obio que ellos estaban dormidos en la misma cama*

-Buenas noches mi amor-Le susurro Alexa para luego besarlo

-Buenas noches Hermosa-Le respondio Carlos sonriendo al ver como se avia dormido su novia

.Y hay los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

EXTRAS:

Kendall: Wow al pareses abra todo un noviasgo nuevo

James: Esta genial la nove pero... DEJA DE TARDARTE TANTO EN ACTUALISARLA

yo: Ya pues... no te enojes

Carlos: Y abra algo mas de amor entre Logan y makenzie

Yo: ohh claro que si

Alexa: Jeje es genial porque imaginate si ellos dos salieran el la vida real?

Yo: Emm no creo que Mis hermanas Rusher's lo tomen bien

Logan: Ok... dejemos de abrar de mi y Makenzie ahora lo que importa es que dejen Rewiers

Logan y Makenxiw: DEJEN REWIERS Y HASTA LA PROXSIMA

Ojala les alla gustado y...

CHAU , CHAU 


End file.
